


Open Doors

by eveneechan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: "Newt pulls Tina down onto his lap, wrapping his arms snugly around her"A commissioned illustration base on fic "Open Doors" written by Kemara and KatieHavok
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemara/gifts), [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).




End file.
